It all started with an Umbrella
by Brainy girl
Summary: Nico met a great friend by an umbrella... This wasn't suppose to be a story just a one shot but I had so many ideas so I thought meh what the heck
1. It all started with an Umbrella

**Nico Di Angelo POV**

I trudged through the rain as I used my jacket to keep me dry. It was crowded rainy and cold.

Zeus was not in a good mood.

Neither was I.

All I was trying to do was catch a cab and these people keep pushing me and it was dark. Not the perfect time to be dark.

Trying to find a spot to dry off a bit, I saw a red umbrella mixed with the black umbrellas everyone was carrying. Curious I went over there to see

Penny Greenville, daughter of Demeter.

I remember her. Before Bianca, died, and I was in camp, I was in the same running class with her. Surprisingly, she was very fast

She wore a green raincoat with green boots rain boots. Her brown hair was in a messy bun as she tried to get a cab.

"Hey." I said walking over to her. She turned and smiled.

"Hey Nico." She asked.

"Uh, you know my name?" I asked.

"Of course I do. You one of the people who helped save Olympus, you're a hero!" She said.

"Oh uh..." I didn't know what to say. Most people at camp eventually drifted back to pushing me aside. I was pretty sure everyone forgot my name.

"Are you trying to get a cab?" She asked.

"Yeah but this rain is keeping me down." I said. Thunder boomed and I muttered a quick apology.

"Well why don't you get a umbrella? It's eaiser." She said.

"I didn't bring money." I answer.

"Well I have some extra money. I can get you one. But first put on your coat and come underneath my umbrella. It is cold out here." She said.

"Um okay." I said putting on my coat and moved near her. We walked in silence to the nearest store.

"A bookshop?" I asked sceptically.

"This is the closet place that sells umbrellas. Well, that I know of." Penny said opening the door. We both entered

"Oh hello Ms. Greenville! Back again I see?" An old man said to her.

"I just need to buy an umbrella for my friend." Penny said to him. He turned to me and frowned.

"Well a gentleman shouldn't let a lady buy the umbrella for him. He should buy an umbrella for the lady!" The man said pokingme with a stick.

"Hey!" I yelled swatting the stick aside. Penny sighed. She put a blue umbrella on the counter.

"Just let me pay." She said. The man huffed but let her buy the umbrella.

"If that man pokes me one more time I will slap him with the same stick." I muttered to her causing her to giggle quietly. We finally went back outside.

"Uh, why you got blue?" I asked looking at the bright blue umbrella.

"Most people won't get a different color umbrella and if they do it's mostly green. I choosed blue so I would know where to find you if I happen to not have an umbrella." Penny said smiling. I smiled a bit.

"Well I better get home to my dad. I think I'm just going to walk instead, it's clearing up a bit and it's good for the enviorment. Bye Nico!" She said walking away. I understood what she meant the umbrella thing. I can clearly see her umbrella in the sea of black umbrellas.

Maybe it wasn't a bad day.

I was in a very good mood the rest of the day.


	2. It all continues with an Umbrella

It has now been a few months since Nico talked to Penny, and she was going home to visit her father.

"Bye big sis." Penny said giving Katie a hug.

"Bye Penny." Katie said. Penny rushed off to catch the bus that would take her to the city.

"ARGUS IF YOU DARE TRY TO DRIVE AWAY LIKE LAST TIME I WILL PICK UP THIS BUS!" Penny screamed as she ran. Argus just chuckled and shook his head. On the bus, Penny was listening to Simple Plan when she heard

_Here's to the rest of us_  
_To all the ones that never felt they were good enough_  
_I wanna hear it for the chased and confused_  
_The freaks and the losers_  
_Let's point them up_  
_Here's to the rest of us_  
_(The rest of us)_

'Nico...' Penny thought. It described him perfectly. She then realized what she was thinking.

"Don't think about him, he's not worth it." She muttered.

_"Yes he is."_

Penny groaned at that. Many people described that the love goddess would often go in their head to talk to them. About love. Of course. Even Katie had heard her for a while. It stopped once she finally got with Travis.

_"Oh that took forever! But I knew that it would happen. So I didn't give up..."_

Penny turned up her music.

* * *

"Bye Argus." Penny said at her stop. He waved and left. Her apartment was pretty far, but she liked walking. Plus she could get some coffee or something.

_Plip, plop_

With that the rain began to fall.

"Great...Wonder why Zeus is upset this time." Penny muttered. Lightning flashed and she mumbled an apology. She began to walk in the sea of black umbrellas.

"Why does everyone have to have black? It's so boring." She said pushing through the crowd. It began to rain even harder.

"What is making Zeus so mad!" She growled.

**Olympus**

"WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!" cried Demeter.

"OHMYGASHPICOISSOCUTEIMEANTHEYAREOPPOSOTESMAYBEISHOUKDGETEROSTO-" Aphrodite babbled. All of the other olympians covered their ears.

"Gods forbid she finds out about what's coming next." Apollo muttered.

**Back to land**

"You know what, I'm just going to get a taxi." Penny said as the rain got harder. She called out for a taxi, but the rain just made it harder. Suddenly the water hitting her head stopped.

Penny turned around to see a smiling Nico with a blue umbrella.

"You happen to not have an umbrella." He said. Penny looked at him

"You remembered that?" She asked.

"It's hard to forget a forced promise." He said. She laughed.

"Thanks." She said smiling. Nico grinned, but it soon fell.

"Look Penny, I'm sorry. I just I had started to make friends again, thanks to you, and I felt like that secret kinda crushed everything. I knew how Demeter hates me. And so I just kinda assumed that her daughter might secretly hate me too." Nico said. Penny smiled softly.

"Nico, even people won't be your friend, you still have me. I will always be your friend. I promise. And this time I mean it." Penny said. Nico smiled. Penny stood up on her tip-toes.

"Don't jump to conclusions next time Nico. It has a bad effect on you." She said while kissing his cheek.

Lightning flashed six times.

Nico blushed as a taxi finally came to their stop.

"Bye Nico. See you later." Penny said, climbing into the taxi. Nico stated as it drove off.

"Bye Penny." Nico said.

**Hi guys! This isn't the official end, if you guys want more than review. But until then it's the end. Is only the beginning**


	3. BONUS CHAPTER Dinner with parents

"I'm home!" Penny shouted coming in. She was tackled by two bodies.

"PENNY!" The siblings shouted. Penny smiled and picked herslef up.

"Hey Brains and Brawns." Penny said. The boy Brian smiled while the girl Jillian smirked. Penny called them Brains and Brawns because Brian was smart while Jillian was tough. They were both 12.

"Hey pip-squeak." Diana said coming and ruffling her hair.

"Hey Diana." Penny said to her step-mom.

"Is dad home?" Penny asked.

"He works home. The only time he would leave is when he comes and visit me." Diana said gong back to the kitchen. Penny rushed to her dad office and hugged him from behind.

"Hey dad." Penny said. Her dad, Rick, smiled.

"Hello Penny. I see you are here early." He said. She smiled

"I took a cab," She began

"I thought you were Eco-friendly." Rick said.

"Because it was raining."

"That makes so much more sense." Penny smiled and popped a grape in her mouth. Rick smiled back until he remembered something.

"Hey who was that boy you were talking about in your diary?" Penny stopped chewing.

"JILLIAN I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed as she ran from the room.

* * *

"Son we have to talk." Hades said as he appeared in Nico's room. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"About..." He said when a large wail was heard. Flowers, plants, and even a little sappling popped in his room.

"Your friend." Hades sighed. He and Nico walked downstairs to see a crying Demeter. Demeter saw him and glared daggers at him.

"YOU!" She screeched. She lunged for him, but was stopped by Persphephone.

"Mom, we had an agreement." She said dully.

"He already broke it! He is dating my daughter!" Demeter said, causing Nico to stop.

"Excuse me WHAT." Nico said.

"Let's discuss this over dinner shall we?" Hades said as food appeared.

"This food is from the real world right?" Persphephone asked. Hades sighed.

"Yes."

"Okay let's chat."

* * *

"It's not even dinner and you two were already fighting." Diana said as she brought the food.

"I told you not to look at my diary!"

"You stole my bandana!"

"I only wear one bandana!"

"Stop it!" Rick shouted causing them both to stop. Diana sighed.

"Look girls you are both right. Jill you shouldn't have looked at Penny's diary-"

"Even if it did give some intresting information."

"Dad!"

"And Penny you shouldn't have stole Jill's stuff." Diana finished.

"Not steal! Borrow!" Penny said.

"I don't remember you borro-" Penny pulled out a tape recorder.

_"Hey Jill."_

_"Hey Penny, what's up?"_

_"Can I borrow some color pencils?"_

_"Yeah sure."_

"And how many times have you asked me?"

"According to my calculations once." Brian said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Penny asked.

"Sure, who was that boy you mentioned." Rick said. Penny groaned.

"Oh is he your boyfriend?" Jill said. Brian made kissy faces.

"No he is not my boyfriend. He is a friend." Penny commented.

"Well he seems amazing. Shadow-traveling Huh? Have you been shadow-traveling? What's it like?" Diana asked. Penny smiled. Her step-mom was an artist, and often ask about her camp for exciting new paintings and sculptures.

"Yeah and it was amazing-"

"Where did you go?" Rick asked.

"No where dad. We just went to the Underworld."

"Underworld? What's that like?"

"Oh it's magnificant!"

"Why were you going to the Underworld?"

"Dad," Penny said with a serious voice "we are just friends. I wanted to see what the underworld was like. And believe me when I saw this, he is a nice responsible guy." Penny said. Rick was silent, and so was everyone.

"Okay sweetie, but if anything happens, I'm right here with my gardening tools to beat him up."

"Oh Rick you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Can someone pass the potatoes?

* * *

Nico sat at the far end of the table, trying to get away from Demeter. She was currently tied to a chair with black chains.

"So why is she going crazy?" Nico asked.

"Well it's about that girl Penny. She thinks that you are dating her." Hades said. Nico spit out his juice.

"Dating?! We are just friends!" Nico shouted.

"LIES! APHRODITE EVEN HAS A SHIP NAME FOR YOU!" Demeter screamed. Nico looked confused.

"Ship name?"

"A name for a paring or couple."

"Oh, HEY WE ARENT A COUPLE!"

_"I consider you two a couple!"_

"Aphrodite not the time."

"Let's get back to the point. As much as I hate to do this, I agree with Demeter, I don't like how close are you two getting." Hades said. Nico narrowed his eyes

"What's wrong with being FRIENDS with her?" Nico said, emphasize the friends part.

"Well she is a daughter of Demeter, who I dearly hate, and Demeter hates me. It's unnatural for something like this to happen." Hades said.

"So what if she is a daughter of Demeter! We can still be friends! I mean look at Percy and Annabeth!" Nico argued.

"Look what happen to them!" Demeter said back.

"As amusing as this is, can I say something?" Persphephone asked shocking everyone.

"Er-yes dear go ahead. What do you think of all of this?" Hades asked. Persphephone put down her fork.

"I think it's wonderful."

"WHAT!" Hades and Demeter screeched. Nico was even more surprised.

"Hades, do you remember how Nico looked after Bianca passed away?" Nico shifted a bit "He was depressed, sad, not even his bestest of friends could bring back that little boy who was so energetic. Now he met this wonderful girl and he is slowly becoming more happy. He spends most of his time above than under. As much as this boy irritates me, I still worry for him sometimes. And now, well I think it's nice that he is finally going back to that nice little boy." Persphephone said.

"B-bu-ba-bu-" Demeter began.

"Close your mouth mom you are going to catch flies." Persphephone said. While Demeter and Hades were left in utter disbelief Nico muttered

"Thank you. I'm sorry." Persphephone smiled.

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I HAVE OTHER BOOKS TO YOU KNOW. Anyway I don't know why but I wanted Nico's and Persephone's relationship to be much better, seeing that that's the closet thing to mother he has. Back to the point guess what! Guess! Okay so you get to choose what I write! I will write any one-shot, AFTER a couple more chapter. I will let you know when. K? So later!**


	4. Under construction

**BEEP BEEP MOTHAFUCKERS**

**So, what the fuck was I thinking while creating this story?**

**Probably that I was a fangirl with a minor crush on Viria's version of Nico**

**WHICH IS NOW CANNON YAAAS**

**Ahem**

**I say minor because believe it or not, I did have a minor crush.**

**If anything, I had a bigger crush on Reyna**

**But yeah, a few months after BoO came out, it died out and I started to ship Solanglo (but, still having a dying crush on Nico wtf is wrong with me)**

**Which, is why, I never wrote this story again**

**UNTIL NOW **

**Im changing a lot in this story**

**First off**

**No romantic relationship for Penny. Because she prefers dogs more than partners**

**Second, I will be writing more oneshots, but this will happen BEFORE HoO, then after, then maybe a bit into ToA**

**Lastly, I'm still open to oneshots, so if you have an idea, comment.**


End file.
